All Things Revisited
by untapdtreasure
Summary: post-episodic fic to all things. It's how I think that William came to be.


**Title: all things revisited**

**Author: untapdtreasure**

**TV Show: The X-Files**

**Word Count: 1021**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Mulder & Scully**

**Spoilers: All Things**

**Summary: post-episodic fic to all things. It's how I think that William came to be.**

Mulder left her sleeping on the couch and went to turn down his bed. He returned and gently cradled her against him as he carried her to the bed. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he lay her down.

He slowly removed her shoes and covered her body with the soft blanket. "Sweet dreams," he whispered to the silent room, silent except for her even breathing and his rapidly beating heart.

He'd always wanted to take her to his bed, but somehow the thoughts of only sleeping never entered his brain. He'd always dreamed it to be more than just watching her slumber.

He turned to head toward the couch, his bed for the night, when her hand reached out and caught his. "Stay," she whispered. She moved to the other side of the bed to make room for him.

He laid down facing her. "You need to rest."

"I'm not tired." Her hand moved a strand of hair from his face.

His hand moved to her hip. "Scully, I…"

"Don't talk, Mulder, just feel," she said softly as her hand snaked under his shirt. She licked her lips slowly.

He moaned and wrapped his arms tight around her. His lips devoured hers. He gave himself to her with that one kiss, and she to him.

His mouth moved to her throat, and she moaned. He smiled against her.

He sat up slowly, pulling her with him. He removed her shirt and kissed the hollow between her breasts. He fumbled with her bra. She laughed and moved his hands to the front.

"Expect the unexpected," she whispered into his ear, before gently sucking his earlobe.

Before he could stop her, she stood and began removing the rest of her clothes, piece by painstaking piece.

His eyes never left her body.

"Going to keep those on?" She pointed to his still clothing-clad body.

He shook his head and removed his shirt. His hand went to his jeans and she stopped him. "Let me." She pushed him back onto the pillow. She slowly worked the button loose and then the zipper. He raised his hips a little so she could peel the jeans and boxers down his body.

She straddled his thighs once he was completely naked. She pulled him up to her and he wrapped his arms around her body. She kissed him slowly. His fingers were in her hair and she moaned into his mouth.

She pulled away. "Make love to me, Mulder." Her voice was low and breathless.

Mulder gently eased her down onto the bed and turned her on her stomach. He let the tips of his fingers caress the soft skin of her back. She shivered at his touch. She wanted to him to feel, and he didn't want to miss an inch of her.

He replaced his fingers with his lips, and everywhere he touched, he tasted. While her body and his hormones raged to be released, his heart bound him to the gentleness that has always made him her friend, her partner, and now her lover.

He slowly turned her over and gave the same attention to the front as he had the back. He kissed softly any part of her that was exposed, which was all of her. His fingers teased the outer folds of her center.

She arched up into his hand. She begged him to stop teasing her.

"Dana, good things come to those who wait," he whispered softly as his tongue made a path from her ear to her nipple. He bit and sucked gently.

"Seven years not long enough?" she rasped out breathlessly.

He chuckled and kissed her mouth harder this time, more insistently. She pushed against his chest. "Mulder, please? I won't break."

"I might," he whispered, as he parted her thighs and rested between them. "Do we need…"

"No." Her answer was soft. She needed to feel him inside her, all of him.

He needed no guidance to her entrance. He slipped inside her gently. Her arms came around him and held him close to her. She willed him not to move. He lay there looking down on her. "I love you," he whispered softly. He slowly moved out of her, only to ease back in.

"I love you, too," she said, as tears poured from her eyes. She had never made love to a man before. Sex, yes. Never love.

The love making was slow and tender just like she dreamed it would be. He held her tightly afterwards and kissed her gently.

"Scully?" he asked, clearly exhausted.

"Mmmhmmm," she murmured from her place nuzzled against his side. Her hand rested on his hip.

"You'll always be there, right?" he questioned, as his fear of losing her took hold once more.

"You are my constant, Mulder. My touchtone," she reassured, as she kissed his chest. "Always and forever."

He smiled and kissed her hair. He sighed happily. "In my dreams, you were never as soft and loving as tonight, but dreams lie. I like reality better."

"I never thought I'd have you this way," she said, as her eyes slipped closed.

"Me either," he whispered before sleep overtook him.

The sun was just beginning to peek out when she awoke. She felt the warm body next to her and smiled against his back. She slowly unwrapped herself from his body and climbed out of bed. Scully gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

She slipped them on, all the while thinking about the night before and reflecting on her life…

_Time passes in moments... Moments which, rushing past__,__ define the path of a life just as surely as they lead towards its end. How rarely do we stop to examine that path, to see the reasons why all things happen, to consider whether the path we take in life is of our own making__,__ or simply one into which we drift with eyes closed._

She picked up her black jacket and put it on. Scully looked thoughtfully at Mulder lying in bed.

She walked quietly out of the room, her internal dialog continuing…

_But what if we could stop, pause to take stock of each precious moment before it passes? Might we then see the endless forks in the road that have shaped a life? And, seeing those choices, choose another path?_

THE END

A/N: This piece is very special and dear to me. If I had to pick my favorite fic that I ever posted anywhere in the X-Files fandom, this would be the piece that I would choose. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know your thoughts on it.

A/N #2: Thank you, Scarlet, for the lovely beta job.


End file.
